


Star Wars, Dates, and Timekeeping

by Shrike Naasade (The_Goblin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dates, Gen, Meta, Meta Essay, calendars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Goblin/pseuds/Shrike%20Naasade
Summary: The intention of this document is to help prequel-era writers understand the ordering and dates of events, especially during the Clone Wars, and how to use in-universe timekeeping in the planning or body of your story. It also provides a chronology of the war and useful references.Even if you’re not a prequel-era writer, or even a writer at all, this may help you make sense of the dumpster fire that is timekeeping in the galaxy far, far away.





	1. Understanding Timekeeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Meggory and ACatByAnyOtherName  
> Ask and you shall receive.

Everything in this document pertains entirely to the EU and _absolutely nothing to do with anything Disney_.

  
Section 1: An Overview of Timekeeping  
Section 2: Branch Aurek (2003) of the Clone Wars timeline  
Section 3: Branch Besh (2008) of the Clone Wars timeline  
Section 4: Useful Resources  
Section 5: Notes and Errata  
Section 6: Works Cited  
Section 7: Bibliography 

 

 

### Understanding the Difference Between a _Calendar System_ and a _Relative Dating System_

A relative dating system measures time’s passage in reference to a specific event.

A calendar is a system by which the beginning, length, and subdivisions of the year are fixed.[1]

 

BBY/ABY was used in our universe as a _relative dating system_. It measured time’s passage in reference to the Battle of Yavin.[2] It was used by the holocron, a database maintained by Lucasfilm to track the IP. It was never meant to be used as a calendar.[3]

Despite the fact there was an existing in-universe calendar as early as 1996, the BBY system was more well-known, and became so prolific that it was eventually adopted as canon.[4] This wasn’t so much of an issue until the Clone Wars rolled around. For the first time there were densely-packed events whose ordering mattered immensely to the narrative. More precisely, “21 BBY” isn’t a date. 

Enter the Great ReSynchronization (GrS) system, a bonafide calendar. It was used in-universe as such by the Republic and the Empire[5]. These “primary sources” gave hard dates, such as 16:5:24 for the fall of the Republic.[6]  The issue became reconciling “primary historical resources” with “contemporary sources”. ( _The Essential Chronology_  and  _New Essential Chronology_  are both reports from an in-universe perspective).[7][8] “Contemporary” sources used a relative dating system while “historical” sources used a calendar.

The Battle of Yavin occurred on 35:3:7[9].  Understand that ABY/BBY denotes how much time had passed in reference to that date.

 

 

### Understanding the GrS Calendar

#### What We Know: Days, Months, and Years

  * The GrS formats dates in this way: [year:month:day].
  * Days in a year: 368. This seems to be the only agreed-upon number.
  * Months in a year: not officially set. Some sources use 10, some use 12.
  * Weeks in a month: not set. 
  * Days in a month: not set. (See "Section 4: Useful References")
  * Days in a week: not set.



 

##### But on Wookieepedia it says how many days are in a week, and weeks in a month!

That information is based on a 10-month system. In fact, all the definite intervals in the “Time Measurement” section of the “Galactic Standard Calendar” page on Wookieepedia are in reference to a 10-month calendar.

    * Karen Traviss, author of many Clone Wars era novels, was a proponent of the 10-month system.[10]
    * The original roleplaying game by West End Games, running 1987-1998, used a 10-month system[11].
    * Sue Rostoni, former Executive Editor at Lucasfilm, used a 12-month system.[12]
    * Nathan Butler claims Leland Chee, Keeper of the Holocron, retconned all calendar systems to 12-month.[13]
    * _The Essential Atlas_ , one of the most recent reference texts, uses a 12-month system.[14]



 

Aside from Karen Traviss, it appears that the 10-month system is no longer favored and should not be used. The newest reference publications, and even the previous generation, used a 12-month system.

 

#### Months in the 12-Month System

Based on contextual evidence, the following conclusions can be drawn about the galaxy’s 12-month system:

Month 1: at least 26 days[15]  
Month 2: at least 29 days[16]  
Month 3: at least 29 days[17]  
Month 4: at least 27 days[18]  
Month 5: 31 days[19]  
Month 6: at least 29 days[20]  
Month 7: 31 days[21]  
Month 8: at least 27 days[22]  
Month 9: at least 28 days[23]  
Month 10: 31 days[24]  
Month 11: at least 30 days[25]  
Month 12: at least 29 days[26]

#### Weeks in the 12-Month System

The 10-month system used 5-day weeks, but it was never said if the 12-month system used 7-day or 5-day weeks. The argument could be made that the case is stronger for 5-day weeks on these grounds:

GIVEN: There are a total of 368 days in a year  
GIVEN: Months 5, 7, 10 have 31 days  
GIVEN: Each month has at least 30 days  
GIVEN: Evidence of one fete week

368 days – 363 days = 5 days. 

The 5 days unaccounted for would be during the New Year’s fete week.

##### Fete Weeks

The original 10-month system had three fete weeks. There is only one confirmed in the 12-month system: New Year’s.[27] Fete week notation is written thusly: [36:F1:1] [28] Following the math outlined in the previous section, it would be logical to conclude there is only one fete week.

### Dates During the Clone Wars

 

#### Decimal-Format Dates in the Clone Wars, or, Why I Hate _The New Essential Chronology_

_The New Essential Chronology_ (NEC) was the first comprehensive document to provide an order to many events during the Clone Wars. Unfortunately, all of said information were given as dates as relevant to not only the Battle of Yavin, but also to the Battle of Geonosis.

 

  * The NEC, used a 12-month calendar.[29]


  * Because BBY notation is moving forward towards the Battle of Yavin, decimals ran “backwards”, so 21.95 happened before 21.25. [30]


  * For each entry, there are two pieces of information: a date in BBY notation and a descriptive “how many months since the Battle of Geonosis.”



 

##### How the “dates” given in the NEC were calculated

GIVEN that the NEC lists the First Battle of Kamino as 21.83 BBY.[31]  
GIVEN that the NEC lists the Battle of Geonosis as 22 BBY.[32]  
GIVEN that the First Battle of Kamino took place 2 months after Geonosis.[33]  
GIVEN the use of a 12-month calendar system

 

Rounded to two decimal places: 21.83. The First Battle of Kamino is given a date of 21.83. This is where those decimal numbers come from.

 

#### Converting Between BBY and GrS

It is possible to convert between the two. Descriptive information is needed in addition to BBY notation to determine a calendar date. Luckily, because the hard date of Geonosis is known, and many events were also described as "x months after Genonosis", dates can be derived.

 

#### Why Can A 12-Month Calendar Be Assumed?

This is actually simple. For once. It’s math.

  1. Jabiim starts “1 year, 2 months after the Battle of Geonosis”[34]. 
    1. The phrasing “1 year, 2 months” only checks out with a 12-month system.
  2. Assuming 1 year = 12 months, we are looking at a total of 14 months between the two events.
  3. (14 months elapsed)-(12 months per year) = 2 months left over. Tada! “1 year, 2 months”.



 

 

### The Clone Wars Timeline

 

It is best to consider the Clone Wars timeline to have two alternate versions: two "ifs".  This is not official.

_However_ , it is impossible to reconcile them. Even Nathan Butler, considered the foremost scholar on the matter, separates them. (I personally like to think of it in the terms of Flamethrower's _ReEntry_ : there are major points at which all timelines reconverge. I also like to think of it as "irl" historical research, with incomplete and conflicting sources.) Please note that the following breakdown of events is not what appears in Butler's work.

Lucasfilm never made an official statement on how anything should fit together before being sold to Disney, and Disney discarded the EU aside from _The Clone Wars_ (2008).

#### Branch Aurek

Branch Aurek encompasses the _Clone Wars_ (2003) t.v. series, and any book published before the release of the newer Clone Wars series.

This includes, but is not limited to: _Republic Commando_ series, _Shatterpoint_ , _The Cestus Deception_ , the _MedStar_ series, _Jedi Trial_ , _Yoda: Dark Rendezvous_ , _Labyrinth of Evil_ , and the Star Wars _Republic_ comic series.  **If you see a decimal-format date, the event is almost certainly from the first branch.**

#### Branch Besh

 Branch Besh encompasses _The Clone Wars_ (2008) t.v. series, and any books published thereafter.

This includes, but is not limited to:  _The Clone Wars_ movie novelization,  _Wild Space_ , _Gambit: Stealth_ , _Gambit: Siege_ , _No Prisoners_

As many writers well know, the events in the 2008 series have no GrS dates. The only provided information is an official chronology of episodes.[35] However, limited conclusions can be drawn about the first year of the war, as is shown in Section 3.

 

* * *

 

 

[1] Lexico, “Calendar”.

[2] Butler, “Forum:CT Archive/BBY/ABY vs. GrS”.

[3] See note #1

[4] Smith,  _The Star Wars Roleplaying Game_  199.

[5] Wallace & Hidalgo, “Holonet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24”.

[6] Wallace & Hidalgo, “Holonet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24”.

[7] New Republic Historical Council,  _Star Wars: The Essential Chronology_ xiii.

[8] Na'al,  _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology_ xv.

[9] Toprawa and Ralltiir. “Battle of Yavin/Legends".

[10] The forum post where she makes this assertion appears to not be archived in the Wayback Machine.

[11] Smith, _The Star Wars Roleplaying Game_ 199.

[12] Rostoni _, Don't Read This!!!!!!_.

[13] Butler, _Timeline Gold_ 7.

[14] Modi, _Hunt for Zsinj_ 198.

[15] Modi, “The Hunt for Zsinj” 198. Kuat

[16] Modi, “The Hunt for Zsinj” 198. Selaggis

[17] Hidalgo, “Republic Holonet News Core Edition 15:3:29”.

[18] Modi, “Thrawn’s Campaigns” 200. Nllkon

[19] Rostoni, “Legacy of the Force: Tempest”.

[20] Modi, “Thrawn’s Campaigns” 200 Katana Fleet

[21] Modi, “Thrawn’s Campaigns” 200. Woostri

[22] Modi, “Thrawn’s Campaigns” 200. Bilbringi

[23] Wallace, “Casualty Report: Order 66” 38.

[24] Modi, “The Hunt for Zsinj” 198.

[25] Modi, “The Road to Coruscant” 197. The Borleias Front

[26] Modi, “The Hunt for Zsinj” 198. 1st Wraith raid

[27] Wallace & Fry, _Star Wars: The Essential Atlas_ 178.

[28] Wallace & Fry,  _Star Wars: The Essential Atlas_  178.

[29] See the section “Why Can A 12-Month Calendar Be Assumed?”

[30] Fuck this notation sideways.

[31]Wallace & Anderson,  _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology_ 57.

[32] Wallace & Anderson,  _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology_ 51.

[33] Wallace & Anderson,  _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology_ 57.

[34]Wallace & Anderson,  _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology_ 68.

[35]“Star Wars: The Clone Wars Chronological Episode Order.”


	2. Branch Aurek (2003)

All sections going forward contain spoilers for _The Clone Wars_ t.v. series, _The Clone Wars_ film, _Wild Space_ , and _Gambit: Stealth_. This document is not stating what is, or is not, canon.

 

### Branch Aurek (2003)

#### Media Covered

This includes, but is not limited to: _The New Essential Chronology_ , _Republic Commando_ series, _Shatterpoint_ , _The Cestus Deception_ , _MedStar_ series, _Jedi Trial_ , _Legacy of the Jedi_ , _Yoda: Dark Rendezvous_ , _Labyrinth of Evil_ , and the Star Wars _Republic_ comic series.

 

#### Overview of Narrative

Aurek is a far grittier version of the war. The villains are more vicious, battles more brutal, and there is more graphic violence. This is most likely due to the medium—comics and adult novels. On the whole, this branch focuses more on action and less on emotional depth.

Anakin’s character is far younger and more immature. He is focused on proving himself, becoming a Knight, and railing against the ‘limitations’ Obi-Wan and the Order place upon him. He spends most of the war, the first two years and six months, as a Padawan. Anakin begins the war far ‘darker’. Like the rest of the media, he too is brutal and unforgiving.

 

#### Major Event Table for Aurek

#### Aurek Timeline

To be frank, Aurek covers a great deal of media. Even with splitting the timeline, the order of events is disjointed; much of the published media contradict each other.

In his work,  _The Star Wars Timeline Gold_ , Nathan Butler attempted to absolutely date everything. His notoriety gained the attention of Lucasfilm, and he worked on _The Essential Atlas_ and _The Essential Reader’s Companion_.[1][2] It also put him in contact with Leeland Chee. It is important to note that the _Timeline Gold_ is not canon.  However, the quality of information is good, and much of it is based upon access to internal Lucasfilm records.

There are two versions of the Aurek Branch, one including Butler's work which cannot be verified against a publicly available source (pictured below), and one that only contains Butler’s work where it agrees with public sources.  Neither chart is comprehensive. Included are some of the more major or popular events. **A spreadsheet version of both tables are available here** : [[click here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/14MAdZdV1ErggkvECMGOi74yokt45lY9k3e-xTykGWJg/edit?usp=sharing)].

 

[1] Wallace & Fry, _The Essential Atlas_ Acknowledgements.

[2] Hidalgo, _The Essential Reader's Companion_ 485.


	3. Branch Besh (2008)

### Branch Besh (2008)

#### Media Covered

This includes, but is not limited to: _The Clone Wars_ film, _The Clone Wars_ film novelization _Wild Space_ , _Gambit: Stealth_ , _Gambit: Siege_ , and _No Prisoners_.

#### Overview of Narrative

Besh is a lighter version of the war. Our villains are not as heartless or wicked. For example, Ventress, who spends much of Aurek committing unforgivable war crimes and torturing Jedi, is merely a dark assassin here. Besh is more focused on characters and emotional depth than action. 

Anakin is a more mature and ‘lighter’ character, though his decent in Episode III just as believable. He is granted the power and agency he always desired almost immediately. Anakin is knighted a month into the war, and granted his own battle group not long after. This responsibility, on top of the responsibility of raising a child, causes him to mature quickly. We do not see the whiny brat of Aurek in Branch Besh. Thankfully, he is not made into a saint. He is still very possessive, prone to violence, impulsive, and fundamentally does not understand the Jedi way.

It is neither interesting or surprising that a bratty child fell to the dark side. Whereas Aurek’s Anakin started the war with one foot in the dark, Besh’s Anakin has a clear decent, which makes the inevitable end far more heartbreaking. We can see why Luke would want to save this man. He was the “cunning warrior and good friend” of Old Ben Kenobi.

 Likewise, Obi-Wan in Besh becomes a truly fleshed-out character. This portrayal connects very well with his feelings and actions in Episode III. Anakin _was_ his brother-in-arms for the entire war, not an insolent child for two-thirds of it. It is not that Aurek didn't show Obi-Wan with personal conflict, but Besh shows us a very human character.

Ahsoka is an integral character to this branch, who serves as a counterbalance to the horror of war. Her presence brings the enthusiasm and energy of youth. Ahsoka undoubtedly made Anakin consider his actions; he generally had the restraint to not commit war crimes in front of a child.

It is my humble opinion that Besh is both the better and more enjoyable story. Much of Aurek feels like ‘grit for the sake of grit’ or War Is Violent™.

 

#### Besh Timeline

This timeline is far more popular with many writers due to the prevalence of _The Clone Wars_ t.v. series. Most popular events are unique to this branch. Some limited conclusions can be drawn about the first year of the war. Unfortunately, even here there are issues.

##### The Battle of Christophsis

There is a commonly held belief that the Battle of Christophsis took place 7 weeks ABG. _This is patently untrue_. Wookieepedia cites _Wild Space_ as a source, but true to form, does not provide a page number. It is most likely drawn from this passage:

 

> "Seven weeks after the Battle of Geonosis--not quite three weeks after Anakin farewelled without regret his Padawan braid-- Dooku's Separatist forces launched a brutal multipronged attack on the Republic. He and Obi-Wan fought side by side, defending first Anoth and then Bakura. That was then they got their first sour taste of the monster Grievous.
> 
>                 And then had come Christophsis...and everything changed."[1]

This does not say that Christophsis occurred seven weeks after Geonosis. It says Anoth and Bakura did. Christophsis occurred an indeterminate amount of time after those two battles.

In the _Timeline Gold_ , Butler claims that Christophsis occurred 3 months ABG.[2] _Wild Space_ was also given as a source, but with no further detail. There appears to be no evidence to support this claim.

The events of _Wild Space_ itself, and therefore the Mission to Zigoola, take place “just over a week” after the animated film. [3]  It is concurrent with s01ep6  _Downfall of a Droid_ and s01ep7  _Duel of the Droids_ , because the events of those episodes are described in the text.[4]

 _No Prisoners_ takes place after _Wild Space_ , because Ahsoka is sent to JanFathal with 501st shinies. All but six members of the 501st were wiped out during _The Clone Wars film_[5]. _No Prisoners_ takes place before _Gambit: Stealth_ , as the Mission to JanFathal is directly mentioned in the past tense[6].

 _Gambit: Stealth_ and _Gambit: Siege_ take place after s01e14 _Defenders of the Peace_. We know this because in _Stealth_ , Lok Durd has escaped prison. He was captured in _Defenders of the Peace_.[7] Miller confirmed this placement.[8] Miller also confirmed that the two books take place before any other bioweapon story, which would put them before s01e17 _Blue Shadow Virus_.[9]

 

This is all that can be concluded about the absolute dating of events in Branch Besh.

 

#### Notable Continuity Issues Within Branch Besh

#####  _Wild Space_ and the Malevolence Arc

 _Wild Space_ takes place just over a week after the animated film, and is concurrent with _Downfall of a Droid_ and _Duel of the Droids_. It is implied that Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka returned directly from Tatooine to Coruscant, and did not leave. However, according to the official timeline, the Malevolence arc occurs before _Droids_. It can also be concluded that s03ep3  _Supply Lines_ , takes places after _Droids_ and _Wild Space_ , because in _Supply Lines_ , it is implied that Obi-Wan is on the Council.

Butler claims that _Droids_ were supposed to the first two episodes of the series, but this was changed shortly before airing.[10] As there is no listed source, this claim cannot be verified.

##### Padme

StarWars.com confirms that episodes 05e14 to s06e10 took place in 19 BBY, which is 16:3-16:5:20. Padme gives birth to Luke and Leia on 16:5:25[11]. Padme does not appear even remotely pregnant in any of those episodes, nor does she appear pregnant in any of the episodes taking place in 20 BBY.

It is likely that the twins were born _close_ to the standard nine months, because there are no indications that they are premature. Premature babies require intensive medical care. Therefore, with simple math, they were most likely conceived around 15:8. Humans start to “show” around three to four months, so Padme would have begun to appear visibly pregnant around 15:11-15:12.

In _Revenge of the Sith_ , Anakin returns home from the Outer Rim on the Battle of Coruscant, 16:5:20.[12] He did not know that Padme was pregnant. Anakin would need to have been off planet from 15:12 to 16:5:20, which he clearly was not. Even if season six, known for causing continuity issues, were disregarded, seven episodes from season five still take place between 16:3-16:5.

 

#### Besh Timeline

  
Bolded episodes contain popular events. _No Prisoners_ is notably absent because there is no contextual information aside from ‘after _Wild Space_ but before _Gambit_ ’. **As with the Aurek tables, these are also available here in spreadsheet form here: [[Click Here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/14MAdZdV1ErggkvECMGOi74yokt45lY9k3e-xTykGWJg/edit?usp=sharing)]**.

 

* * *

 

[1] Miller, _Wild Space_ 41.

[2] Butler, _Clone Wars Supplement_ 132.

[3] Miller, _Wild Space_ 42.

[4] Miller, _Wild Space_ 171.

[5] Traviss, _The Clone Wars_ 245.

[6] Miller _, Stealth_ 16.

[7] Canterbury, “Defenders of the Peace”.

[8] Butler & Lupi, "EU Review Episode 3.5".

[9] Butler & Lupi, "EU Review Episode 3.5".

[10] Butler, _Clone Wars Supplement_ 132.

[11] “Rebels Recon: Inside ‘The Siege of Lothal’”. See Note

[12] Wallace & Fry, _The Essential Atlas_ 155.


	4. Useful References

### Section 4: Useful References

 

#### Best Practices[15]:

  * Do not use BBY nomenclature. Use GrS dates. 
    * It is entirely nonsensical to use the date of a battle that may well never occur in your story as a reference point for time.
  * Use a 12-month calendar system with 368 days and one fete week. 
    * The fete week is New Year’s which takes place before the start of month 1.
  * Account for hyperspace travel times. 
    * Traditionally, hyperspace is the “speed of plot”. One can absolutely structure your story that way. However, it does somewhat take away from believability to say that characters flew from Tatooine to Coruscant in a day.
    * There is no official reference or way to calculate hyperspace travel times. The roleplaying games do give ways to ‘calculate’ such things, but they are for the sake of game mechanics.
    * For my own works I use [this really remarkable calculator ](http://d6holocron.com/astrogation/system.php?system=242)by Michael Wright.
  * It is completely possible to mix events from both Clone Wars timelines, just be mindful of contradictions. 



 

#### Comparison of Major Characters in Aurek and Besh

This table is also available in the timeline spreadsheet, albeit without footnotes. 

 

 

* * *

 

[15]Very bold of you to offer writing tips when you have no published works

[74] Wallace & Anderson,  _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology_ 77 _._

[75] Miller, _Wild Space_ 41.

[76] Ostrander, “Dreadnaughts of Rendili: Part Three” 15.

[77] Wallace & Anderson,  _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology_ 77 _._

[78] Chee, “Jedi Casualties: Battle of Geonosis”.

[79] Reaves, _Coruscant Nights 1: Jedi Twilight_ Chapter 1.

[80] Blackman, “Obsession 5” 7.

[81] Ostrander, “Show of Force, Part 2” 20.

[82] Weisman, “The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight” 3.

[83] Reaves & Perry, _Medstar II: Jedi Healer_ Chapter 42.

[84] Wallace, “Casualty Report: Order 66” 31.

[85] “Alpha (A-17).”  _Star Wars.Com Databank_

[86] The Clone Wars film commentary

[87] Blackman, “Obsession 3” 14.

 


	5. Works Cited, Notes, and Errata

### Notes

##### On the Claims of 12-Month Calendar Retcon

> “In 2009, Leland Chee (at my suggestion) officially deemed all pre-2002 “10-month calendar dates” to actually be from a 12-month calendar system in which we just never happened to see dates in Months 11 or 12 by sheer coincidence. This has allowed me, as of June 2010, to convert all of those already-converted dates back into a  _much_  simpler format that simply follows a 12-month calendar thought the entire document.” [1] 

 

##### Note #1: An Explanation of the BBY Relative Dating System

In the words of Nathan Butler:

> “Again, you just can't treat the BBY/ABY dating system like you would a calendar like the GrS. The way most fans minds perceive the information when they see it doesn't fit that style of date keeping. Our minds basically play flip flop on us. It would be best to simply label a given story as "X BBY" and be accurate with the X in terms of how far before ANH it is set, not try to treat BBY/ABY dating as "years," so much as "years that have passed."”[2]

 

##### On Establishing that the BBY System was Adopted In-Universe

The two most commonly cited sources for using BBY as a calendar are  _The Essential Chronology_  and  _The New Essential Chronology_.

 _The Essential Chronology_  runs until the year 24 ABY

> “We have chosen to mark the years in this document with the emerging dating standard, one that establishes the true significance of the Empire’s decline and the Rebellion’s unstoppable triumph. We have taken as our calendar “zero point” the date of the Battle of Yavin, the destruction of the first Death Star, and the first overwhelming victory of the Rebel Alliance. We see this as the primary beginning of our time and way of life. Thus, events that precede the historic Battle of Yavin are indicated B.B.Y., while those occurring after are A.B.Y.”[3]

The BBY system was used “for this document” and was an “emerging dating standard”.  
  
  
The NEC goes as far as 36 ABY

> “The years in this document are marked according to the new standard convention, which uses the Battle of Yavin as its zero point. This event, which saw the destruction of the first Death Star and the dawning of a new hope for the people of the galaxy, represents the symbolic beginning of our current society. Events that preceded this event are indicated B.B.Y., while those after are noted as A.B.Y.”[4]

Now, this system is referred to as "the new standard convention".

#### Obi-Wan’s Mastery in Branch Besh

There are only contextual clues about when Obi-Wan was granted Mastery in Besh. Oddly enough, it was not directly after Anakin was knighted. It is directly stated in Wild Space that Obi-Wan and Anakin are both Knights.[5] This is odd, as it is commonly understood that one receives Mastery after knighting their first Padawan. It seems a tad ludicrous that after the challenge of teaching Anakin, he would not receive a promotion. It is my opinion that after the Mission to Zigoola, he would absolutely be conferred Mastery.

Unfortunately, it is almost impossible to use dialogue to prove this one way or another. Laypeople often addressed any Jedi above the rank of Padawan as “Master”. Padawans often addressed anyone above their rank as “Master”. Even the words of a Council member cannot be used—Yoda refers to Obi-Wan as Master Kenobi before Anakin is knighted.[6]

However it is possible, (and highly likely), that Obi-Wan was both a Master and a Councilor before _Supply Lines_ and the Malevolence arc. See next section. 

#### Obi-Wan’s Promotion to Councilor in Branch Besh

It is clear in _Wild Space_ that Obi-Wan is not on the Council[7]

By  _Supply Lines_ , which takes place chronologically before s1e01, it is implied that he is on the Council. Admiral Dao contacts the “Jedi Council”, and the three beings on the hologram are Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan. A similar event occurs in s1e02 _Rising Malevolence_.[8]

However, this is directly contradicted by _Gambit: Stealth_ , where Obi-Wan states he is not on the Council, even though _Supply Lines_ occurs far before  _Stealth_.[9]

This can be considered in two ways:  
The first being that T-Cannon has priority over C-Cannon. From this perspective the assertion in _Stealth_ would be an error, and therefore Obi-Wan was made a Master and Councilor before the events of _Supply Lines_.  
  
The second way is attempting to reconcile all sources as equals, which is valid but canonically incorrect. In _Supply Lines_ and _Rising Malevolence_ it is implied that Obi-Wan is a Councilor, never concretely proven.

Regardless of which path is chosen, Obi-Wan is undoubtedly a Councilor by s2e01 _Holocron Heist_ , as he can be seen sitting in his Council chair.[10]

 

##### Asajj Ventress 

The difference between Ventress in Aurek in Besh is perhaps the most dramatic shift of existing characters. Elements of her backstory are the same: she was enslaved as a young child, rescued and apprenticed to Master Ky Narec, and driven to darkness when her Master was killed.[11] In both versions, Obi-Wan believed fervently in her redemption, and she eventually leaves Dooku’s service.[12] The similarities end here.

Aurek paints a character that is not entirely sane, vicious, and obsessive. In her first appearance, we see her kill a Knight for no reason more than to get Mace Windu’s attention, and then another Knight shortly thereafter.[13] A few of her exploits included kidnapping and brutally torturing Obi-Wan and Alpha-17 for a month, helping test a bioweapon on civilians, and reanimating corpses to help her fight. [14][15]

In Besh, Asajj is immediately portrayed as a more human character with desires and fears.[16] She is not a mindless killer, or solely consumed by vengeance, but a being who opposed the Republic on both personal and moral grounds.[17] She is involved in fair duels, standard warfare, and occasional espionage. 

 

A special thank you to Wookieepedia user Rokkur Shen for their clear explanation of how dates are calculated in the NEC.

* * *

 

### Errata

If you find an error in this work, I am happy to hear of it, so it may be corrected. However, I need hard, _confirmable_ evidence that your assertion is true.

This is not because I’m a raging asshole. I put an absurd amount of time into this essay, and the majority of that time was research. It’s about quality of information. If something is stated in this essay, it is true. If one desired, a statement could be easily confirmed by following the references.

Acceptable Evidence

  * Written sources with specifics 
    * Example: “On page 56 of _Wild Space_ ” or "In Chapter 16 of _Stealth_ "
  * Episode titles and a short description of the scene 
    * Example: “In _Overlords_ , at the very beginning, we see Obi-Wan sitting on the Council”



Not Acceptable Evidence

  * “It says so on Wookieepedia”
  * Personal opinions
  * Anecdotal evidence 
    * Example: “I know…”
  * Text sources without page numbers 
    * Example: “I remember I saw it in _The Essential Atlas_ ”
  * Episodes with no specific information 
    * Example: “It’s in _Darkness on Umbara_ ”



* * *

 

[1] Butler, _The Timeline Gold_ vol.1 132.

[2] Butler, “Forum:CT Archive/BBY/ABY vs. GrS.” .

[3] New Republic Historical Council. Introduction.

[4] Na’al, Introduction.

[5] Miller, _Wild Space_ 41.

[6] Miller, _Wild Space_ 20.

[7] Miller, _Wild Space_ 78.

[8] Melching, “Rising Malevolence”.

[9] Miller, _Stealth_ 117.

[10] Dini, “Holocron Heist”.

[11] Ostrander, “Mace Windu” 11.

[12] Blackman, “Obsession 5”.

[13] Ostrander, “Mace Windu”

[14] Blackman, “Hate and Fear”.

[15] Blackman, “The New Face of War: Part 2”

[16] Traviss, _The Clone Wars_ 178, 201.

[17] Traviss, _The Clone Wars_ 95. 


	6. Works Cited

### Works Cited

 

“Alpha (A-17).”  _Star Wars.Com Databank_ , Lucasfilm, web.archive.org/web/20110901222932/http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/alpha/index.html

Blackman, Haden. “Hate and Fear” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 60., Dark Horse Comics, 2003.

Blackman, Haden. “The New Face of War: Part 2” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 52., Dark Horse Comics, 2003.

Blackman, Haden. “Obsession 3” _Star Wars: Obsession_ , vol. 3., Dark Horse Comics, 2005.

Blackman, Haden. “Obsession 5” _Star Wars: Obsession_ , vol. 5., Dark Horse Comics, 2005.

Butler, Nathan, and Andrew Lupi. “EU Review Episode 3.5.”  _Solo Sound_ , 1 Apr. 2010, web.archive.org/web/20150908030153/http://www.solosound.net/category/eu-review/page/3/

Butler, Nathan. “Forum:CT Archive/BBY/ABY vs. GrS.” Consensus Track Archive, 8 October 2009. _Wookieepedia_ , <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Forum:CT_Archive/BBY/ABY_vs._GrS>.

Butler, Nathan. _The Star Wars Timeline Gold Edition_. vol 1, 2018.

Butler, Nathan. _The Star Wars Timeline Gold Edition_. Clone Wars Supplement, 2018.

Calendar [Def. 1.1]. (n.d.). In  _Lexico_. Retrieved from https://www.lexico.com/en/definition/calendar

Canterbury, Bill. “Defenders of the Peace.”  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , season 1, episode 14, Cartoon Network, 23 Jan. 2009.

Chee, Leland. “Jedi Casualties: Battle of Geonosis”  _StarWars.Com Blogs_ , 6 Jul. 2005, http://web.archive.org/web/20051122162606/http://blogs.starwars.com/holocron/10

Dini, Paul. “Holocron Heist.”  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , season 2, episode 1, Cartoon Network, 2 Oct. 2009.

Hidalgo, Pablo.  _Star Wars: The Essential Reader's Companion_. Del Rey, 2012.

Hidalgo, Pablo. “CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition.” _Star Wars Insider_ , no. 74, 2004, p. 67.

Hidalgo, Pablo. “Republic Holonet News Core Edition 15:3:29.” _Star Wars Insider_ , no. 76, 2004, p. 72.

Melching, Stephen. “Rising Malevolence.”  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , season 1, episode 7, Cartoon Network, 3 Oct. 2009.

Melching, Stephen, and Eoghan Mahony. “Supply Lines.”  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , season 3, episode 3, Cartoon Network, 24 Sept. 2010.

Miller, Karen.  _Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Siege_. Del Rey, 2010.

Miller, Karen.  _Clone Wars: Wild Space_. 1st ed., Del Rey, 2008.

Modi. “The Hunt For Zsinj.” _Star Wars: The Essential Atlas_ , Del Rey, 2009, pp. 198.

Modi. “The Road to Coruscant.” _Star Wars: The Essential Atlas_ , Del Rey, 2009, pp. 197.

Modi. “Thrawn’s Campaigns.” _Star Wars: The Essential Atlas_ , Del Rey, 2009, pp. 200.

Na’al, Voren. Introduction. _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology_ , by Daniel Wallace and Kevin J Anderson, 2005, pp. xv.

New Republic Historical Council. Introduction. _Star Wars: The Essential Chronology_ , by Daniel Wallace and Kevin J Anderson, 2000, pp. xiii.

Ostrander, John. “Dreadnaughts of Rendili: Part Three” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 71., Dark Horse Comics, 2004.

Ostrander, John. “Show of Force, Part 2” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 66., Dark Horse Comics, 2004.

Ostrander, John. “Mace Windu” _Star Wars: Jedi_ , Dark Horse Comics, 2003.

Reaves, Michael.  _Star Wars: Coruscant Nights 1: Jedi Twilight_. Del Rey, 2008.

Reaves, Michael, and Steve Perry.  _Star Wars: Medstar II: Jedi Healer_. Del Rey, 2004.

“Rebels Recon: Inside ‘The Siege of Lothal.’”  _StarWars.com_ , 20 June 2015, www.starwars.com/video/rebels-recon-inside-the-siege-of-lothal

Rostoni, Sue. “Don't Read This!!!!!!”  _StarWars.Com Blogs_ , 5 Oct. 2006, web.archive.org/web/20070914160719/http://blogs.starwars.com/eeusuestornii/7/comments.

Rostoni, Sue. “Legacy of the Force: Tempest” _StarWars.com Blogs_ , 19 Dec. 2006,  
[http://web.archive.org/web/20070912051838/http://blogs.starwars.com/eeusuestornii/8](http://web.archive.org/web/20070912051838/http:/blogs.starwars.com/eeusuestornii/8).

 

Smith, Bill, et al.  _The Star Wars Roleplaying Game_. 2nd ed., West End Games, 1996.

“Star Wars: The Clone Wars Chronological Episode Order.” _Star Wars_ , Disney, 17 Mar. 2014, [www.starwars.com/news/star-wars-the-clone-wars-chronological-episodeorder](http://www.starwars.com/news/star-wars-the-clone-wars-chronological-episodeorder).

Traviss, Karen.  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_. Del Rey, 2008.

Toprawa and Ralltiir. “Battle of Yavin/Legends.” 3 February 2016. _Wookieepedia_ , [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Yavin/Legends?diff=6196748&oldid=6196688](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Yavin/Legends?diff=6196748&oldid=6196688)

Wallace, Daniel. “Casualty Report: Order 66.”  _Star Wars Insider_ , no. 87, 2006, pp. 28-35.

Wallace, Daniel, and Jason Fry.  _Star Wars: The Essential Atlas_. Del Rey, 2009.

Wallace, Daniel, and Kevin J Anderson. _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology._ 1st ed., Del Rey, 2005.

Wallace, Daniel, and Pablo Hidalgo. “Holonet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24.”  _Star Wars Insider_ , 2005, pp. 52–53.

Weisman, Greg. “The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight” _Star Wars: Kanan_ , vol. 2., Marvel Comics, 2015.


	7. Bibliography

### Bibliography

 

“Alpha (A-17).”  _Star Wars.Com Databank_ , Lucasfilm, web.archive.org/web/20110901222932/http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/alpha/index.html.

Blackman, Haden. “Floodgates” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 58., Dark Horse Comics, 2003.

Blackman, Haden. “Hate and Fear” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 60., Dark Horse Comics, 2003.

Blackman, Haden. “Lightning Rods” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 57., Dark Horse Comics, 2003.

Blackman, Haden. “The New Face of War: Part 2” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 52., Dark Horse Comics, 2003.

Blackman, Haden. “Obsession 1” _Star Wars: Obsession_ , vol. 1., Dark Horse Comics, 2005.

Blackman, Haden. “Obsession 2” _Star Wars: Obsession_ , vol. 2., Dark Horse Comics, 2005.

Blackman, Haden. “Obsession 3” _Star Wars: Obsession_ , vol. 3., Dark Horse Comics, 2005.

Blackman, Haden. “Obsession 4” _Star Wars: Obsession_ , vol. 4., Dark Horse Comics, 2005.

Blackman, Haden. “Obsession 5” _Star Wars: Obsession_ , vol. 5., Dark Horse Comics, 2005.

Blackman, Haden. “The Rainmakers” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 55., Dark Horse Comics, 2003.

Blackman, Haden. “Stormchasers” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 56., Dark Horse Comics, 2003.

Butler, Nathan, and Andrew Lupi. “EU Review Episode 3.5.”  _Solo Sound_ , 1 Apr. 2010, web.archive.org/web/20150908030153/http://www.solosound.net/category/eu-review/page/3/.

Butler, Nathan. “Forum:CT Archive/BBY/ABY vs. GrS.” Consensus Track Archive, 8 October 2009. _Wookieepedia_ , <https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Forum:CT_Archive/BBY/ABY_vs._GrS>.

Butler, Nathan. _The Star Wars Timeline Gold Edition_. vol 1, 2018.

Butler, Nathan. _The Star Wars Timeline Gold Edition_. Clone Wars Supplement, 2018.

Calendar [Def. 1.1]. (n.d.). In Lexico. Retrieved from https://www.lexico.com/en/definition/calendar

Campbell, Kevin and Henry Gilroy. “Duel of the Droids.”  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , season 1, episode 7, Cartoon Network, 14 Nov. 2008.

Canterbury, Bill. “Defenders of the Peace.”  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , season 1, episode 14, Cartoon Network, 23 Jan. 2009.

Filoni, David, director.  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_. Warner Brothers Pictures, 2008.

Dini, Paul. “Holocron Heist.”  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , season 2, episode 1, Cartoon Network, 2 Oct. 2009.

Fry, Jason, and Paul R Urquhart.  _Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Warfare_. Del Rey, 2012.

Hidalgo, Pablo.  _Star Wars: The Essential Reader's Companion_. Del Rey, 2012.

Hidalgo, Pablo. “CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition.” _Star Wars Insider_ , no. 74, 2004, p. 67.

Hidalgo, Pablo. “Republic Holonet News Core Edition 15:3:29.” _Star Wars Insider_ , no. 76, 2004, p. 72.

Krstic, George “Downfall of a Droid.” Star Wars: The Clone Wars, season 1, episode 6, Cartoon Network, 7 Nov. 2008.

Melching, Stephen. “Rising Malevolence.”  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , season 1, episode 7, Cartoon Network, 3 Oct. 2009.

Melching, Stephen, and Eoghan Mahony. “Supply Lines.”  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , season 3, episode 3, Cartoon Network, 24 Sept. 2010.

Miller, Karen.  _Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Siege_. Del Rey, 2010.

Miller, Karen.  _Star Wars: Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth_. Del Rey, 2010.

Miller, Karen.  _Clone Wars: Wild Space_. 1st ed., Del Rey, 2008.

Modi. “The Hunt For Zsinj.” _Star Wars: The Essential Atlas_ , Del Rey, 2009, pp. 198.

Modi. “The Road to Coruscant.” _Star Wars: The Essential Atlas_ , Del Rey, 2009, pp. 197.

Modi. “Thrawn’s Campaigns.” _Star Wars: The Essential Atlas_ , Del Rey, 2009, pp. 200.

Na’al, Voren. Introduction. _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology_ , by Daniel Wallace and Kevin J Anderson, 2005, pp. xv.

New Republic Historical Council. Introduction. _Star Wars: The Essential Chronology_ , by Daniel Wallace and Kevin J Anderson, 2000, pp. xiii.

Ostrander, John. “Dreadnaughts of Rendili: Part Three” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 71., Dark Horse Comics, 2004.

Ostrander, John. “Enemy Lines” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 59., Dark Horse Comics, 2004.

Ostrander, John. “Show of Force, Part 2” _Star Wars: Republic_ , vol. 66., Dark Horse Comics, 2004.

Ostrander, John. “Mace Windu” _Star Wars: Jedi_ , Dark Horse Comics, 2003.

Reaves, Michael.  _Star Wars: Coruscant Nights 1: Jedi Twilight_. Del Rey, 2008.

Reaves, Michael, and Steve Perry.  _Star Wars: Medstar II: Jedi Healer_. Del Rey, 2004.

“Rebels Recon: Inside ‘The Siege of Lothal.’”  _StarWars.com_ , 20 June 2015, www.starwars.com/video/rebels-recon-inside-the-siege-of-lothal.

Rokkur Shen. “Forum:SH:Great Resynchronization dates.” Senate Hall Archive, 18 December 2012. _Wookieepedia_ , https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Forum:SH:Great_Resynchronization_dates.

Rostoni, Sue. “Don't Read This!!!!!!”  _StarWars.Com Blogs_ , 5 Oct. 2006, web.archive.org/web/20070914160719/http://blogs.starwars.com/eeusuestornii/7/comments.

Rostoni, Sue. “Legacy of the Force: Tempest” _StarWars.com Blogs_ , 19 Dec. 2006,  
http://web.archive.org/web/20070912051838/http://blogs.starwars.com/eeusuestornii/8.

Smith, Bill, et al.  _The Star Wars Roleplaying Game_. 2nd ed., West End Games, 1996.

“Star Wars: The Clone Wars Chronological Episode Order.” _Star Wars_ , Disney, 17 Mar. 2014, [www.starwars.com/news/star-wars-the-clone-wars-chronological-episodeorder](http://www.starwars.com/news/star-wars-the-clone-wars-chronological-episodeorder).

  
Stewart, Sean.  _Star Wars: Yoda: Dark Rendezvous_. Del Rey, 2004.

Terry, Brooks, et al.  _Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy_. Del Rey, 2007.

Titley, Craig. “Blue Shadow Virus.”  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ , season 1, episode 17, Cartoon Network, 13 Feb. 2009.

Traviss, Karen.  _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_. Del Rey, 2008.

Traviss, Karen.  _Star Wars: Republic Commando: True Colors_. Del Rey, 2007.

Toprawa and Ralltiir. “Battle of Yavin/Legends.” 3 February 2016. _Wookieepedia_ , [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Yavin/Legends?diff=6196748&oldid=6196688](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Yavin/Legends?diff=6196748&oldid=6196688)

Wallace, Daniel. “Casualty Report: Order 66.”  _Star Wars Insider_ , no. 87, 2006, p. 38.

Wallace, Daniel, and Jason Fry.  _Star Wars: The Essential Atlas_. Del Rey, 2009.

Wallace, Daniel, and Kevin J Anderson. _Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology._ 1st ed., Del Rey, 2005.

Wallace, Daniel, and Pablo Hidalgo. “Holonet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24.”  _Star Wars Insider_ , 2005, pp. 52–53.

Wallace, Daniel. _The Jedi Path_. 1st ed., becker&meyer!, 2010.

Specifically, Luke’s letter of introduction to the book, which was a “bonus” item.

Weisman, Greg. “The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight” _Star Wars: Kanan_ , vol. 2., Marvel Comics, 2015.


End file.
